


Coffee Daydream

by eisneRiegan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan
Summary: They both watched one another from afar, each believing they weren't noticed by the other.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	1. Claude

It was a slow morning in the Ordelia cafe when Claude had first laid eyes on her.

She was just one of the early customers, and Claude's eyes decided to settle on her.

Not just because she's seated a few tables across him.

There's something with her that has piqued his interest, other than the fact that she's actually working in that side of the cafe, judging by the papers and the pen she's poking to her lower lip as she frowns at the paper she's holding.

It's probably the teal blue hair that is braided loosely to one side, giving her a soft and gentle look.

Or maybe those red glasses of hers that stood out because no one really wears glasses in those colors, unless sunglasses.

Or it could be how she's simply dressed in a white button down blouse and long skirt, with ankle boots.

This is the first time he had seen anyone dress like that. He's so used to women dressing in either smart casual or just casual.

But her clothes, and the way she carries herself, gives off that impression that she owns her very identity. She doesn't dress to impress others, but rather she dresses the way to express herself and the world just have to accept it.

Or maybe it's just his imagination running wild.

Claude never approached her, since he figured this is just one of those one chance meeting with a stranger. It would be weird to approach someone suddenly just because he found them pretty for a few minutes.

Yes, he admits that he found her pretty in her own simple way, and she had occupied his thoughts for the next couple of days.

He didn't visit the cafe for a while, thinking that she won't probably be there.

On his day off though, he visited again with a couple of friends, Hilda and Marianne, whom he owes some cake to because they helped him out one time with something.

And he noticed her there, seated at the same spot, now sporting a professional looking ponytail, and wearing a smart casual outfit in black and white.

Claude stared hard at her before Hilda pushed him from the back to get to the counter.

Thankfully, his usual seat a few tables away from the lady is free and they took that spot, with Claude sitting at an optimal view where he can see her.

He watched her curiously, wondering if she's new in town and have taken a liking to the Ordelia cafe.

His heart sank a little when a man with red hair, overly friendly face, wearing a weird mix of pink-ish button down shirt, jeans and loafers came up to her.

She even smiled at him.

Her smile was radiant in Claude's point of view. The framing was also perfect when it happened.

If only he could have taken a photo of it.

But then, that would be a bad idea if the man she's meeting is her boyfriend. No one wants to steal their girl, nor stalk them.

And that would be unbecoming of him. He's been raised to treat people well, regardless of age and gender. And most importantly, never butt into any kind of relationship with ill intentions.

"Hey Claude...?" Hilda tried to get his attention, waving her hand in front of his face. "Why are you zoning out when we're literally sharing stories to you about our trip?"

Claude only blinked at that, taking his eyes off the lady and turned his attention back to his companions.

He smiled sheepishly at them.

"Sorry. You were saying something about Holst not being surprised that you introduced Marianne?"

Hilda rolled her eyes, grunting in annoyance. "Claude, that topic was so fifteen minutes ago. We were talking about the trip we did to the Rhodos Coast. Marianne was so cute, it was hard to keep the creeps away from her."

"But Hilda," Marianne interjected softly. "You were very cute as well back then. I...seem to remember you were approached more than I did..."

"Don't be silly, Marianne. Didn't a guy named Sylvain approached you and said your smile was so pretty?"

Claude's eyes darted to the lady at that.

She's still smiling.

She's so pretty when she smiles.

She also looks like she's having some fun with her boyfriend.

"He was just being nice, Hilda." Marianne assured her. "I am still new in smiling this much. And it's all thanks to you. If Claude didn't set us up... I wouldn't really have any big reason to smile like this."

Hilda pressed a hand over her heart, blushing furiously as Marianne gave her a heartwarming smile.

Claude only pursed his lips, hating the realization that Hilda got him to spend on their date today and be the third wheel that has to suffer with their sweetness.

"But seriously. You almost gave your number to that Sylvain guy. Never ever give your number to guys. They're just trying to pick you up."

Marianne frowned. "Pick me up? Why would they ask for my number just to carry me?"

Hilda stared at her before letting out a laugh, squishing Marianne's face affectionately.

"You are so adorable, Marianne. But don't give your number, okay? It's for your safety. And because you have me."

Claude only rolled his eyes at the display of affection, and noticed that the red head the pretty lady is with have stood up, looking at their direction.

He's frowning.

Uh oh.

Did Claude stared too much that she told her boyfriend there's a creep watching her?

The red head came over at them.

"I'm sorry, I keep hearing my name and I feel like I'm being slandered." He said as he stood next to their table and instantly recognizes Hilda and Marianne.

His expression changed in an instant. He smiled at them charmingly.

"Oh, it's you two. Nice to see you again."

"Ugh, go away, Sylvain." Hilda told him as Claude watched them intently.

Oh, so she hasn't noticed his staring and didn't tell her boyfriend.

Who happened to have hit on Claude's friend.

Some boyfriend he is.

"Hey, that's rude. My friend is laughing at me since we keep hearing my name getting slandered."

Claude turned his head at Sylvain at that.

Did he just said 'friend'? So, he's not her boyfriend?

So he's allowed to daydream that he did actually strike a conversation with her in the cafe and it turns out okay?

Though he's not sure if the lady isn't seeing anyone at all. With that pretty face, who wouldn't get an immediate crush on her? And maybe someone was brave enough to ask her out is the lucky guy.

Hilda looked over her shoulder to look at the lady, who just inclined her head at them in greeting, giving them a smile.

Claude thought he's going to squeal from cuteness with that little action she made.

Though a sound still escaped his throat and he hid it by pretending to cough in his drink that he quickly put up to his lips.

Sylvain only raised an eyebrow at Claude, who seem to be smirking into his drink.

"Ah, no. Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you." Claude finally said to Sylvain as he put down his cup.

The lady stood up and went over to them and Claude tried hard not to gawk.

He thought she was taller, but turns out she's a half head shorter or so than him.

She still has her amused smile.

Claude is drawn to it, taking in the little details like how it quirks up to one side ever so slightly, her high cheekbones pushing upwards and making her look squinty eyes.

And she seems to be really enjoying the slander being done to Sylvain.

"Thank you for putting him in his place." she told them.

"Oh, it was nothing." Hilda replied sweetly.

Sylvain only sighed dramatically, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Miss Byleth, please. I'm begging you not–"

"Then beg, Sylvain. I've told you many times you should find someone already to settle down with."

Sylvain hung his head back, disgruntled.

"I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril," Hilda introduced herself as she held out her hand. "And this is my girlfriend, Marianne von Edmund."

Byleth took her hand and lightly shook it, giving Marianne an acknowledging nod and smile.

"And this man here is–"

Claude cleared his throat, frowning at Hilda. "I can introduce myself, Hilda."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry. I thought you're still zoning out."

Claude only frowned at her deeper before shaking his head and standing up. Turning to face Byleth, he gave her one of his most charming smile as he held out his hand.

"I'm Claude von Riegan. It's nice to meet you...?"

She returned his smile with her own as she took his hand and gripped it firmly. "Byleth Eisner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Claude."

Claude never thought being the third wheel for Hilda and Marianne would result to something like this.

To be able to interact with her.

For once, he's grateful for his friends' insistence that he come along with them.

Sylvain then declared, after forcefully separating their hands, that Byleth is going to be late for her class and he quickly herded her out.

Claude watched them go, torn between just letting that their only interaction or go after her and give her his number.

"Hey Claude." Hilda called his attention.

"What?"

"Does your number ends with one or eight?"

Claude blinked, looking back at his friend who seem to have scribbled on a piece of paper.

"My...number?"

"Uhuh. Quickly now."

"The eight comes first, then one." He answered.

Hilda nodded at that, finishing her scribbling and folding the paper to hand it to him.

"Give it to her now before you regret things." She told him.

Claude stared at the paper.

Hilda's...helping him?

"Don't worry. I won't ask anything in return." Hilda assured him. "Think of this as...me repaying the favor of getting me and Marianne together."


	2. Byleth

She noticed him first in the Ordelia cafe.

A beautiful man with swept back hair and a rather endearing chinstrap beard.

He was seated across the room, his profile view looking like a perfectly sculpted man. His clothes, while somehow a bit eccentric for men in this area of the neighborhood with his loosely buttoned patterned shirt, knee-length khaki and loafers, doesn't look out of place at all.

He seem to be most comfortable with his choice, and somehow it made her a bit conscious of her own clothing that she picked because it's expected of her to wear it due to her position as a Graduate Teaching Assistant.

Byleth didn't think that it's possible to see someone who is the very definition of the phrase "beauty gifted to humankind by the gods".

Or maybe it's just her romantic side making those things up. Her relatives did say she takes after her mother in that regard.

She always catch him there in the mornings as she grades the papers in one of the classes she handles.

Byleth wasn't brave enough to talk to him, let alone buy something for him anonymously.

He might find it weird that someone would send a cookie or a drink to his table. And he doesn't seem like he's the kind of person who'd indulge in sweets like her.

On her day off though, she finally had time to ditch those clothes she hates so much and choose her own outfit. Her mother then helped decide on what braid style will go with it.

And braved to sit at a table not too far from him, to face him even though she's not sure if he'll be around that day.

She came to the cafe early, bringing in some of the papers in need of grading.

She carefully checked her surroundings, noticed he's not in yet, and it disheartened her a little. But she's here to do some grading and so she ordered her usual and started working.

About thirty minutes in, she got absorbed with her work and forgot about waiting for that man that brightens up her day.

The next couple of days, she didn't see him, making her a bit sad about it but she had to remind herself that there's no strings attached to the two of them.

She shouldn't feel that way at all towards a beautiful stranger.

On one weekend she received a call from a fellow GTA, who goes by the name Sylvain Jose Gautier, who wanted to meet up with her at the Ordelia cafe because his heart is broken yet again after his vacation at the Rhodos Coast.

Byleth sometimes regret being always available to lend an ear to people's problems, and there's no one who'd do the same thing for her.

Well, Sylvain does listen but it always end up with him flirting with her.

She agreed to meet with him during the morning, since she has one class to deal with in the afternoon. With a resigned sigh, she got ready for her day.

She arrived early in the cafe, and had ordered her usual as she waited for Sylvain.

Her heart jumped up her throat when she finally saw him again, but this time he's accompanied by two females.

And the way he looked at them, she's sure he has feelings for one of them.

She shouldn't be that affected but she can't deny that she's sad about it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sylvain said as he placed a hand on her shoulder in greeting. Byleth looked up at him and smiled.

"You really should be sorry. I still have a class to attend to and I don't want to be late."

"Eh, don't worry, I'll drive you there." Sylvain said as he sat down across her. He also pulled her food towards himself and took a bite out of it.

"Hey, mister. That's mine." Byleth pointed out as she pulled back her food.

"I just wanted to know how it tastes before I order."

Byleth only rolled her eyes at him and as soon as Sylvain got his food and drinks, he started on his heart broken spiel.

Byleth only half listened to him as she snuck glances at the man across their table.

He's smiling at the pink haired girl.

And she knows genuine affection when she sees it. She had enough experience with her parents being embarrassingly affectionate.

Sylvain stopped rambling when he heard his name being mentioned somewhere from behind him.

"Did someone say my name?" He asked Byleth, frowning.

Byleth only shrugged at that, amused. "Didn't hear anything. Are you sure you got enough sleep?"

"Yes, I'm sure..." Sylvain rubbed his earlobe at that then shrugged it off. "Eh, probably just my imagination.. Anyway as I was saying..."

He stoppped again when he heard his name and this time he whipped around his seat with a frown.

He's sure he heard his name loud and clear.

"Now why are they talking about me?" Sylvain asked.

"You're not the only person named 'Sylvain', you know." Byleth reminded him.

"No, I'm sure my name's being slandered at that table."

Byleth snickered at that. "Whatever you say, Sylvain."

Sylvain pouted at her and stood up.

"Wait right here. I'll just go check on that table."

"Don't make a scene, Sylvain."

"I'm not going to."

Byleth bemusedly watched him go, her eyes sliding to the man she often finds herself daydreaming about, having a small chat with him in this very cafe.

She quickly averted her eyes downwards when their eyes met for a split second.

Or maybe it was just her imagination.

She looked up again, and this time she's sure he's looking straight at her.

Figuring this is the only time they'd interact like this directly, she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

And got rewarded by him looking flustered as he put up his cup to his lips and averting his gaze.

Flushing a little, Byleth looked down at her own drink before checking the time.

She's going to be late.

She could leave Sylvain to his dilemma and rush to the school.

But Sylvain promised he'd drive her.

Sighing, she stood up to intervene from whatever taking Sylvain so long by that table.

"I'm Hilda Valentine Goneril," The pink haired girl introduced herself as she held out her hand. "And this is my girlfriend, Marianne von Edmund."

Byleth smiled at that as she took her hand, though her mind is going on a lot of loops.

She just said girlfriend, as in being in a relationship.

Byleth is ashamed she didn't notice that sooner and her partial jealousy towards the pink haired girl was embarrassing. But at least no one else knows about it.

When she turned to look at the man before her, she got struck by how he's actually pretty up close.

His smooth olive skin, his nicely trimmed chinstrap, his hair a bit messy now as he ran his hand through it to fix it as he stood up to introduce himself.

The gold earring on his ear added more charm to him.

She used to think she didn't like men who adorn themselves with such accessories, but with him she can make an exemption.

"I'm Claude von Riegan. It's nice to meet you...?" He introduced himself with a charming smile as he held his hand out to her.

Byleth took a deep breath at that, her heart racing when he smiled at her.

Reaching out to hold his hand, she returned his smile.

"Byleth Eisner. It's a pleasure to meet you, Claude."

They shook hands, with both of them holding onto one another's hand longer than they have to for a simple handshake.

Sylvain narrowed his eyes at the two of them, shifting his view from their faces and down to their still interlocked hands.

He cleared his throat at that as he took Byleth's wrist and forcefully separated their hands, breaking whatever bubble they have constructed around them.

Even Hilda and Marianne were staring at Claude.

"Come on, Miss Byleth." Sylvain said pointedly as Byleth turned her attention to him, confused. "You still have a class to attend to, right? I'll drive you there."

Byleth blinked at that. "Oh... Right." She turned back to their new acquaintances. "Please excuse us."

Hilda and Marianne waved at them in goodbye while Claude only stood there, staring at her.

The two of them returned to their table to pick up their stuff and Sylvain gently herded Byleth out of the cafe.

"Oh, uh, hey, wait!" Claude called out to them. Sylvain only looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" he asked but Claude ignored him.

"You...uh...forgot this." Claude told Byleth as he handed her a handkerchief, pressing it onto her hand.

Byleth looked down on it.

It's definitely not hers. But she could feel a paper in it.

"Oh...thank you."

Claude smiled at her sheepishly before awkwardly waving goodbye and returning back into the cafe.

Sylvain looked at the handkerchief suspiciously.

"That's not yours." He pointed out.

"It's mine." Byleth lied grandly as she pocketed it.

"No it's not. It's too plain to be yours." Sylvain said as they continued towards his car.

"I accidentally took my Dad's handkerchief."

Sylvain grunted at that, not buying her lie.

"Be careful with men out there." He cautioned her.

"Not everyone is like you, Sylvain."

"That's not what I mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean. Don't worry. This handkerchief is really mine."

Sylvain only rolled his eyes at her, unable to believe she'd let that one man flirt with her when she had rejected his many advances until they both just settled for friendship.

Some relationships work out best being as friends after all.


	3. Claudeth

Claude arrived early in the cafe, trying not to look too excited for his breakfast date with Byleth.

They have been exchanging messages for the past weeks, sometimes Claude would call her and they'd talk for hours, it's not unusual to see the two of them always plugged to a powerbank and earphones. It was only a matter of time that they officially started dating, which didn't come as a surprise to their friends.

Though both were careful not to slip that they have been eyeing one another from afar for the longest time.

It was hard to set up this breakfast date, since the finals week in Byleth's school have kicked into high gear and those who are scrambling to pass their requirements have been pouring into Byleth's cubicle.

Claude had to bring lunch to her one time, which was meet with Sylvain's annoyed sniff. Byleth had to kick Sylvain's shins to make him behave in front of Claude.

He sat down at his usual table, nervously fiddling with his earring as he waited for Byleth. This is one of those rare free time she has from school, since she had just finished grading the projects and exams, though there are still a few stragglers with their requirements.

But right now, she's really just waiting for the term to close.

He thought of ordering coffee but decided against it, since Byleth might think he's impatient or something.

He didn't have to wait for long though, since Byleth arrived a few minutes later, and he waved her over.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" she asked as she sat across from him. Claude only smiled at her.

"Nah, I just arrived. What do you want to eat?"

When their food and coffee arrived, they ate in awkward silence, with Claude forgetting every topic he had in mind now that he's face to face with Byleth.

The same goes for Byleth.

It's quite funny, really. For all those times they had talked over the phone, where they almost have unlimited topics, being seated across from one another have rendered them speechless.

A part timer in the cafe went over to their table and placed two slices of cake, which confused Claude.

"Hey, Cyril?" Claude said to the part timer tentatively. "We didn't order cakes..."

"Someone paid for it and told me to bring it over to your table." Cyril only shrugged. "Are you done with these plates? I'll be taking them now."

As Cyril collected the used plates and utensils, Claude looked down at the cakes suspiciously.

"Who paid for them, Cyril?"

"Hm? The gentleman at the back."

Claude craned his neck to get a good look of whoever it was, but the man has put up his newspaper to cover his face.

Whoever it was, he seem to be interested and invested in the two of them.

When he turned his attention back to Byleth, he was surprised to see her already digging into the cake in front of her.

"What? It's my favorite." Byleth said defensively.

"It is...?"

"Yes. And only two men knows about it. Sylvain and my dad."

"Your dad...drove you here or something?"

"No, but he did left home early. He said he needed to go to the hospital to get some laboratory tests done so that he can get his results on the day of his actual check up with the doctor next week. We told him many times that he's drinking too much alcohol...now look where that landed him."

Claude paled at that.

Her dad came to the cafe early then, to avoid suspicion from his daughter? It's highly unlikely that Sylvain followed her to check on her so it's no doubt her dad.

"Huh...okay...?" was all Claude could say to that.

And as much as he's not a fan of sweets, he politely stabbed the cake and ate a small portion of it. Someone bought it for them after all.

He watched Byleth eat the cake, enjoying every minute of it. Once, he had to wipe off the icing that got onto the corner of her lip using his thumb.

He quickly glanced over the table where their supposed cake buyer was seated but found that he's gone.

Claude let out a breath of relief at that. He had reached out to her without thinking, and both of them had turned red when it dawned on both of them what his innocent gesture would look like to others.

"You're not going to eat your cake?" Byleth asked him as she finally put down her fork. He barely made any changes from the cake, save for the tip that he took out earlier.

"Eh, not a fan of sweets." Claude replied as he stirred his now cold coffee. "You can have it if you want."

Byleth tried hard not to beam happily at him at the thought of getting another cake slice. Claude had to stand up and get a glass of water for her to wash down all that sugar.

"So, you have any plans for the day?" Byleth finally asked him as she's halfway through his cake.

"Not really." He admitted. "But I figured we could go somewhere you want to go. Anywhere within Fodlan of course."

Byleth only pouted at that. "Shame. I thought I could finally go to Almyra."

He only blinked at her, surprised. "To Almyra? Why?"

"I don't know. It sounds like a lovely place. Actually, once I finished my studies here, I want to settle in Almyra...just thinking about their food and sceneries...and their culture too. Everything about it is so...fascinating and warm."

Claude only stared at her, his mouth half open before he covered his now red face with his hand. Byleth noticed this and frowned at him.

"Are you okay, Claude?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes...I...ah...fine..."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm..." Claude hummed as he tried to get his composure back. "Anyway...maybe I can help you around Almyra when the time comes? I know some great places there."

"You do?"

"I spent some time there growing up." He winked at her. "I've always thought it was a boring place but if you find it interesting, maybe you can help me rediscover it?"

Byleth smiled sunnily at him. "Of course. We just have to wait for one more year..."

"One year...? But weren't you aiming for a doctorate?" Claude asked, confused.

Byleth shook her head. "I'm only sticking around because I'm still arranging stuff before I drop out. The cost is too much for my family. Beside, I have my Master's already so that should be enough to get me by."

Claude looked at her for a moment, contemplating things.

"What if I–?" He started but Byleth cut him off.

"Claude, no. I don't want to ask financial help from anyone. And I will hate you forever if you do it behind my back."

Claude only pouted at that. "Okay then..."

Silence fell between them, as Claude watched her finish the cake.

"You know..." Claude started again. "The topic is too heavy. What do you say we go to the amusement park?"

Byleth considered it for a moment, then nodded. It's been a long time since she went there after all. They stood up and left the cafe, with a promise that their day will get better after such gloomy talk.

Claude drove for a good hour and a half, with Byleth singing along to the song playing on the radio. Claude would have sung too, since it's the newest and hottest single from Dorothea Arnault, but this is one of those rare times he ever hear Byleth sing.

When they arrived at the amusement park, thankfully they didn't have to wait that long in the queue to get their tickets and soon they were inside.

Kids running about, families bonding over some snacks and couples being all sweet to one another were around them.

"So, where to?" Claude asked her.

"Let's go to the carousel." Byleth joked, making Claude chuckle.

It's always the first stop made by people whenever they enter the park.

Bravely taking her hand into his so that they won't get separated, Claude lead the way to the carousel, which has a long line of kids and kids at heart who just want to have a chill start.

Byleth looked down at their hands, enjoying the warmth of it and she could feel a smile creeping up her face as they stood in line. She listened to Claude rambling about random things, as he shifted his hold on her hand to secure it properly in his.

They enjoyed their day there, sharing laughters and screams when they had to ride the roller coaster and drop towers.

Claude and Byleth had held onto one another's hand tightly at those rides.

They ate lunch and proceeded to look around for activities that will not make them vomit out their food.

By sunset, the two of them were up high in the open-air ferris wheel (affectionately named Wheel of Fate by the owner of the park), with Byleth sitting still since the wind is picking up and swaying their car, making some scary metal creaking sound above them.

They sat next to one another, watching the sky turn on different hues as the sun went down the horizon. Claude has one arm draped cozily around her shoulder to keep her warm against the wind blowing through, while with his other hand he took a quick picture of them together to commemorate the day.

He felt her inched closer to him ever so slightly when he finally pocketed his phone and she immediately taking his free hand into hers.

It dawned on him that she's probably afraid of heights.

"You okay?" He asked her. Byleth only nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the horizon.

Claude only stared at her bemusedly. He pulled her close to him, securing her.

"Don't worry. This thing's sturdy."

And as soon as he said that, the ride went into full stop, with them at the very top.

Claude only gave a nervous chuckle when Byleth glared at him, as if it's his fault that the ride stopped.

"They're only giving us a chance to enjoy the view, By." Claude explained. They sat there for a while, with Claude idly playing with a lock of her hair to calm her down.

When that's all over and they finally got back down to the ground, Claude took her to a restaurant for dinner before driving her home.

The two of them stood outside Byleth's house, still holding hands.

"Thanks for the day." Byleth said to him with a smile that Claude had fallen in love with.

"Anytime." He winked at her. "Though next time, we should probably just do some cafe hopping? You should've told me you were afraid of heights."

"I thought I was over it, okay?" Byleth pouted. Claude only chuckled at that.

"Okay, if you say so. Well then, in you go. Don't want to keep you up so late."

"Mhmm. Take care, Claude."

"Will do."

Claude took a few steps back, their fingers locked around each other as their arms were stretched out.

"By..."

"What? You're the one who won't let go." Byleth told him.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Claude made a little wiggle on their arms, and Byleth only laughed. She took a couple of steps forward to him, tiptoed and pressed a light kiss on his lips, taking him by surprise.

"Take care. Call me when you get home." She told him as she pulled away and finally let go of his hand. She turned towards her house's gates, got in and turned to look back at him. She waved goodbye to him as she locked it and finally disappeared into the house.

Claude got into his car, processing what had just happened.

His mouth turned upwards as he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck when it finally sunk in that they had just their first kiss.

Inside the house, Byleth had locked herself up in her room, hugging her pillow tightly as her face is as red as a tomato. Her parents have seen what she did and her mom won't stop teasing her, while her dad only scratched his beard thoughtfully, remembering that time his wife did the same to him when they were still dating back in the days.

**BONUS**

When Claude got home and finally gave Byleth a call that he arrived safe, his phone lit up with a message from Hilda.

Frowning, he opened it and saw a rather badly taken photo of the kiss that had transpired earlier, with Hilda's message consisting of one word.

" _Nice._ "

Claude immediately dialled her number but Hilda won't pick up.

He sent a furious message to her that she shouldn't stalk them since he never did that with her and Marianne.

Byleth received an all caps message from Sylvain, stating that he's disappointed in her for making the first move on kissing.

She only sent him a message that he really should get a life outside of their friendship, or better yet find a suitable person (or pet) who can tolerate him, and that he has no rights to tell her off when he himself let the girls in his flings kiss him first.


End file.
